Program Areas
Adventure Course Rock Wall The rock wall has three sides, two of which are used for climbing. The entire wall is 50ft tall and each side is 12ft wide. The front-facing side is used for top-rope climbing, at a very basic level. Holds are put up randomly so that campers may climb any which way they want, with no paths to have to stick to. The other side that is in use is commonly referred to as the "Tech Wall," as more technique is used to climb this side. With several overhangs and ledges, it proves quite a challenge for the younger campers, and hard still for older ones. At the back of the triangular tower is a zip-line, with a gravity arrest and rolling ladder-tower to assist climbers in their descent. High Ropes The High Ropes is a component of the challenge course at NABS, It features 6 elements in which participants progress in a linear fashion through the air. The course is about 40ft to 45ft high. The first element is known as the Cargo Net, it is a rope ladder fashioned at an angle with large loops for the steps of the ladder. Once you have climbed the Cargo Net, you arrive at Tall Ships, and move on to the next element, the Eagle Walk. The Eagle Walk consists of three cables, one for your feet, and two for your hands. Participants walk along the bottom cable, while grabbing the other two cables for support. They then come to the Log, which is quite literally, a log. After the Log, participants move on to the Multi-Vine. Two cables, one above with ropes attached for support, and one below for participants to stand on, is slung from the log to the Octo-Plat. Participants grab from vine to vine until they reach the end of the line. The Octo-Plat is an octagonal platform, from which participants may either then participate in the Bell-Jump or go on to the Train Tracks. The Train Tracks is a rope bridge of sorts with wooden beams along two cables, which participants walk across to Cecilia, a large pine tree. Participants then are to kiss Cecilia and tell her how much they love her. After the Train Tracks, participants go back to the Octo-Plat and prepare for their Bell Jump. A bell is suspended in the air and must be jumped to. This is quite a task for those vertically disadvantaged. Then the participant is lowered to the ground on belay. Low Ropes Low Ropes is a team-building course for groups, currently in two locations. In the spring and summer of 2017, all previous elements of the Low Ropes course were consolidated and moved to what was previously Toxic Waste. A miniature version of High Ropes was also added near the Drainage Field. Riflery Riflery may not be a word, but it sure is the name of a timeless program area. Here, campers may shoot three types of guns, provided they meet the age standards for that gun. Campers of any age may shoot the BB guns, classic Red Ryder lever action. Campers Ten and older may shoot pellet guns, provided they work and/or exist. Campers 12 and older may shoot the 22's, and not a day younger. Campers must shoot prone from a wooden platform, downrange, with the barrel of their gun aimed within the wooden bounding-box. Their counselor will always go through the rules and regulations of the riflery range before anyone is allowed to touch a gun, and the range must always be cleared before you are allowed to lay prone. the range is cleared by counting down from three, and yelling at the top of your lungs, "IS THE RANGE CLEAR?" After ten seconds of silence, you may fire your gun. After everyone is done shooting, safety's on and collect your targets. A roof was put up during the 2008 capital campaign, but was destroyed in a thunderstorm by a tree in the summer of 2018. Archery Archery is a place where campers and counselors a-like may fire arrows into targets from a variety of ranges. Up until the summer of 2017, NABS had a plethora of composite re-curve bows. these ranged in sizes from small 10 pound bows, up to an assortment of approximated 40 pound bows. these were replaced with a set of standardized compound bows in the summer of 2017. In the spring in 2017 a large roof was added to the site, as well as upgraded, adjustable shooting lines, and a nice curtain to catch arrows. This was all donated by Maintenance Connect. The EP Field The EP Field is a large open space of grass and dirt, surrounded by woods. Here, sportsgames and other physical activity is often had. Here there is also a small shed filled with a plethora of sports equipment. The EP Field is located across Waubee Lake Dr and Neuman Ln, downhill from archery. Waterfront Arts and Crafts Nature & Science The Nature & Science area in its current state was established through the collective efforts of Zini and Piña to create curriculum as the Nature Directors of 2018 and 2017, respectively. The last efforts at creating a space and curriculum for environmental education were through the efforts of Hobbes several years prior. In between these times "attempts" were made at running activities in this program area without a director. These attempts suffered a lack of time and planning in order to be successful, and often added little documentation of activity plans. This program area is located within the Welcome Center in the Nature Center.